SpongeStar Racing
SpongStar Racing is a game for Wii U made by Kidboy24. It is a racing game much similar to Sonic All Stars Racing and Mario Kart. Story After many attempts SpongeBob has finally passed his driving test. Unfortunately Mrs Puff is not willing to give him his licence until he wins all eight Grand Prix's. Modes Single Player *Grand Prix - Try one of eight cups on easy, medium or hard difficulty! *Boating School - Test your skills at Mrs Puff's Boating School! *Amiibo - Oh no! Babies have travelled to the future! You'll have to teach them how to drive in order to get home in the Time Car *Battle Mode - How many coins can you collect on the track? How many coins can you steal from other players? *Online - Play a race online over Nintendo Network! *Vs Race - Race on any track of your choice! Hub The hub is Mrs. Puffs Boating School. Here you can access all modes by approaching them as your Mii. *Gate - Grand Prix *Test Circuit - Boating School *Battle - Talk to Mrs. Puff *Online - Talk to Tony Fast *Vs Race - Talk to Tony Fast Jr. Note: To access amiibo mode, you must tap the amiibo of your choice. Grand Prix In this mode you complete cups each having four courses. Patty Cup *Patrick Circuit *Jellyfish Fields *Chum Caverns *Krabby Raceway Krusty Kup *High Highway *SpongeBob Circuit *Patty Castle *Krabby Raceway 2 Chum Cup *Candy Brain *Goo Lagoon *Karen Inc. *Krabby Raceway 3 Pineapple Cup *Neptune Valleys *Shell City *Burger Beard's Galleon *Kidboy Kastle Rock Cup *Starfish Desert *Plankton Stadium *Glove World *Patrick Beach Life Cup *Jellyfish Way *Kelp Forest *Musical Doodle *Bounce Woods Hero Cup *Burger Ship *Distant Cliffs *Rooftop Run *Invincibubble V. Burger Beard Neptune Cup *Neptune Way *City Circuit *Plankton Way *Krabby Raceway 4 All Cup Tour By completing all cups on hard difficulty, you can race in all cups in random order. Extra Cup The tracks in this course are unlocked by scanning various amiibo. *Mario Circuit - Mario *Hyrule Circuit - Link *Mute City - Captain Falcon *Walleye Warehouse - Inkling DLC #1 Stig Cup This cup is purchased with DLC pack one. *Monopolis Downtown *Kuddly Way *China Town *Stig Circuit DLC #2 Fathers Cup This cup is purchased with DLC pack 2. *Ghoul Graveyard *Herb Raceway *Garden Valley *Grandpappy's Deathly Pirate Home (1 Lap) Grand Prix Win Dialogue SpongeBob: *SpongeBob: Me? I won? YEAH! (Jumps offscreen) Patrick: *Patrick:... (drools) Sandy: *Sandy: I knew I never had to cheat! Squidward: *SpongeBob: Squidward, you won! *Squidward: LOSER! Plankton: *Karen: Why aren't you happy? *Plankton: Instead of the secret formula I got this trophy. Krabs: *Krabs: I could sell this trophy on eBay! Gary: *Gary: Mowwwww... Karen: *Karen: For me? (faints) Larry: *Larry: Great work, me. Kenny: *Kenny: So I was right! *Benny: Great work bro. Chocolate Guy: *Chocolate Guy: CHOCOLATE! Flying Dutchman: *Flying Dutchman: Arr, I really stole this matey's soul! Receptionist: *Receptionist: Here are my keys. (chuckles) Kidboy: *Kidboy: I'll be taking this. (snatches trophy from Fred) Mrs. Puff: *Male Fish: Teach, this is for you. (hands over trophy) *Mrs. Puff: Why thank you. (inflates) Mii: *Mii: (fist pumps the air, laughs) Stig: *Stig:... Pearl: *Pearl: You really shoudn't have... Mr. Monopoly *Mr. Monopoly: You might as well make me president! Herb: *Herb:...(drools) Harold: *Harold: Me? I won? YEAH! (jumps and then falls) My back... Grandpappy: *Grandpappy: I could sell ths trophy on EBay! What's the password again, Eugene? Characters DLC 1 *Stig *Pearl *Mr. Monopoly DLC 2 *Herb Star *Harold SquarePants *Grandpappy Default SpongeBob.jpg Patrick.png Sandy .png Squidward.png Plankton.png Krabs.png Gary_stub.jpg Karen.jpg Unlockable Larry.jpg Kenny_Again.jpg Chocolate.jpg Flying Dutchman.png Star_Rock_Inn_Check-In.png Kidboy.jpg Mrs. Puff.jpg mii.jpg Category:Kidboy24 Category:Star Car Entertainment Category:Kidboy24 Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Kidboy24